Anjing
by ByunDiva
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Toben dan Mongryong /chanbaek


**Pertemuan pertama Toben**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Suasana_** di apartemen Chanyeol saat ini, begitu ramai dan berantakan walaupun si empunya sedang tidak ada di tempat. Terlihat seekor anjing kecil hitam, dengan bulu-bulu keriting di tubuhnya, berlari melompat kesana kemari menabrak apapun yang berada di hadapannya, tanpa mempedulikan benda-benda yang jatuh dan tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai karena-nya. Anjing itu terus berlari membuat lonceng di lehernya terus berbunyi nyaring tanpa henti. Baju sweater yang hangat terpasang lucu di tubuh mungilnya mengimbangi gerakan si anjing yang lincah.

Namanya Toben

Dan Toben sedang dilanda kebosanan yang luar biasa.

Toben merasa bosan. Ia bosan melihat keadaan rumahnya yang selalu sepi. Ia ingin teman. Dan saat Chanyeol berada di rumah, ia tetap merasa bosan. Karena Chanyeol tidak mau lagi bermain dengannya. Sekarang waktu Chanyeol sudah habis hanya untuk mengurusi seorang namja berambut coklat terang yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai kuping Chanyeol. Namja itu selalu bersama Chanyeol setiap Chanyeol baru pulang dari kuliahnya. Gara-gara namja itulah, waktu main Toben dengan Chanyeol berkurang drastis!

Karena lelah sesudah berlari selama 2 jam tanpa henti, Toben membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Keempat kakinya menjulur keatas sambil berpikir penuh bagaimana caranya mengurangi kebosanannya saat ini.

Hingga kedua kupingnya bergerak-gerak ketika merasakan getaran suara yang mendekati rumahnya. Toben langsung bangkit dari lantai dengan kecepatan penuh. Ekornya bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. Lidahnya menjulur bahagia begitu tubuhnya sudah berlari dengan cepat menuju ke depan pintu. Toben duduk. Ia menunggu.

Akhirnya, begitu pintu terbuka, sosok tinggi yang selalu Toben cintai seumur hidupnya muncul. Itu Chanyeol! Toben melompat-lompat ke arah Chanyeol berusaha menyuruh Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya, dan mengajaknya bermain.

Melihat Toben yang sangat agresif, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sedetik kemudian. "Hai Toben! Maaf Hyung baru pulang sekarang. Tapi Hyung punya hadiah untukmu!" Sahut Chanyeol berjongkok sambil mengelus-elus kepala Toben.

Toben mulai bergerak lagi dengan agresif. Pikirannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Astaga. Apa Chanyeol membelikannya snack tulang rasa daging? Atau membelikannya _dogfood_ rasa baru yang sedang dijual di toko sebelah? Astaga. Toben tidak tahan lagi. Toben menjilat-jilat tangan Chanyeol menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk segera memberikan hadiah padanya.

"Tunggu ya, Hyung panggil dulu." Toben langsung duduk dengan tegak. Kepalanya miring ke kanan sedikit. Toben bingung. Panggil? Masa makanan bisa di panggil?

" _Chagiya.._ Cepat masuk! Toben sudah tidak sabar!" Ujar Chanyeol lagi memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

Sosok namja berambut coklat terang yang sudah mengambil Chanyeol-nya langsung masuk seketika. Toben menggeram kesal lalu menggonggong ke arah namja itu dengan keras. Namun begitu melihat sesuatu yang dibawa namja itu ditangannya, –Ah! Bukan sesuatu! Tapi.. Seekor?

"Hai Toben! Aku bawa teman untukmu. Kenalkan, namanya Mongryong!"

Seekor anjing yang sedikit lebih besar dari Toben, dengan bulu-bulu putih dan bulu coklat yang dominan, dan memakai sebuah kalung anjing berwarna merah di lehernya, langsung melompat dari tangan Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Toben yang memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Toben berdiri tegak menggunakan keempat kakinya, dan ekor yang tegak lurus di pantatnya. Ini namanya posisi siaga 1.

Mongryong menatap Toben dengan bingung sambil tersenyum menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. "Hai. Aku Mongryong. Kau siapa?" Sapanya sambil mengendus-endus bau Toben.

Toben risih. Ia kesal sekali. "Pergi kau! Jangan menciumku seenaknya! Baumu menjijikan!" Balasnya ketus.

Mongryong terdiam. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya lalu menatap Toben. "Jangan kasar begitu dong! Aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan!"

Karena malas meladeni anjing _sksd_ seperti Mongryong, Toben langsung bergegas pergi mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan anjing aneh kampungan yang bernama Mongryong itu. Apalagi, itu milik si namja berambut coklat! Namun, sebelum pergi, Toben mendecih sambil berkata dengan angkuh,

"Sorry doggy morry ya. Anjing sepertiku, tidak cocok berteman dengan anjing jelata sepertimu! Ew!"

Dan Mongryong hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, menatap pantat Toben yang bergoyang indah meninggalkannya.

Baiklah. Mulai saat ini Mongryong sudah bertekad.

Dia akan membuat Toben mau berteman dengannya!

"Tunggu saja kau Toben."

.

.

,

.

.

 **End**

 **Ini gue buat paansi anjing...**


End file.
